What If We Could
by Nadreth
Summary: Broken words, broken promises, broken hearts laid scattered around the blond man. DMGW. One Shot.


**What If We Could  
**_By, Tarawen_

_

* * *

_

_What if we could  
Put our lives on  
Hold and meet  
Somewhere_

_Inside of the world  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?_

Draco Malfoy slid to the floor clutching the broken ring in one hand, broken like the doomed relationship he'd had. Moments flickering through his mind endlessly, love caring, a real relationship, he'd never had one of those before this.

_2, 3, 4..._

Nothing worked anymore though, or maybe it never had worked. He frowned clenching his fist. The broken ring dug into his hand, blood, pain, bleeding – he ignored it.

_On a park bench  
On a skyscrape  
On a mountain  
Oh yeah, whatever it takes  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?_

It would have never worked, never, Draco had known that, known it from day one. Of course on day one, it hadn't been a relationship, it had been a job for Lord Voldemort, make her fall in love, spy for the dark lord. It was supposed to be simple, but it wasn't. Somehow he'd fallen in love too. Engaged, to be wed, a sob escaped him and echoed in the empty room.

_I'm glad to say that we've met  
But I'm sad to say that the circumstances weren't  
On our side_

Shuddering darkness, everywhere now, why had he done it, how could he have done this. Broken words, broken promises, broken hearts laid scattered around the blond man.

_So go on  
Go on be your own  
Go on be your own star_

He sank further down, clutching the ring tighter as he replayed the scene again and again. Dead, death, murderer.

_What if we could?  
Where would we go?  
If it felt right  
Would you want me to know  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me_

He was a murderer, he'd killed…all for the glory of the stupid bloody dark lord. Blood dripped from his clenched hand and hit the floor mingling with a large pool of blood that belonged to someone else.

_It's like a last chance  
For a first dance  
You're a sunrise  
Can't somehow exist  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me_

He'd thought for some reason that when the dark lord won, he'd be permitted to keep Ginny, marry her, love her, take care of her. Keep her safe from the harsh reality that had been brought about.

_I'm glad to say that we've met  
But I'm sad to say that the circumstances where  
On our side_

But she hadn't let him, hadn't given into the Dark Lord, not even once darling Golden Boy died, she kept fighting, fighting no matter what anyone did. No marriage – just a broken ring, representing Draco's own failings his own broken promise.

_So go on  
Go on be your own  
Go on be your own star_

To Ginny, it had been a simple thing, "I swear I will aid you Ginny, no matter what – even if we're on different sides, I'll always be there to help you."

_A simple star in my eyes  
In my eyes_

Broken, ashes and dust – his promise turned to ashes and dust in his mouth. Draco's dry cracked lips opened as he sat there in a silent prayer for forgiveness. The battle hadn't gone well – fighting everywhere, he'd heard a scream, but he'd been so caught up in fight that he hadn't paid it much mind, even when he thought he knew that scream, he'd ignored it.

_Look in my eyes  
Just look in my eyes  
My eyes  
My eyes!_

Like a dream Draco turned and looked on the dull liquid brown eyes that had once contained so much spirit, and now nothing at all. Empty, staring, accusing, he hadn't kept the promise, dead – Ginny Weasley was dead.

_What if we could  
Put our lives on  
Hold and meet some  
Where inside of the world  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?_

Draco's stumbled towards her corpse, holding the things head up; he pressed those cracked lips to the still soft ones of the dead woman. Dropping the body unceremoniously he slid to his feet and pulled a something from inside his coat, it shined softly in the dull light as he lifted the dagger up and sliced into the corpses gut with one harsh stab.

_On a park bench  
On a skyscrape  
On a mountain  
Oh yeah, whatever it takes  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?_

A scream of pain escaped his mouth and it echoed around the room magnifying and screaming defiantly back at him, she was dead.

_God I would  
God I would  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me_

Yanking out the blade he held it up a moment and then stabbed himself in the neck. As he slid to the floor breathing in his own blood, he sighed, so this was the end, his end. Dead, suicide, broken on the floor beside his broken promise and broken ring.

_I would meet you  
I would meet you  
I would meet you_

_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay the song is by Blue October, brilliant band! I hope that this story was good enough to meet up to any expectations._


End file.
